dans tes rêves les plus fous
by cococherie
Summary: Edward et Bella sont deux jeunes qui ne se connaissent pas. enfin, d'une certaine manière si: ils se rencontrent dans les rêves d'Edward. Mais pourquoi?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

j'aime cette fille et pourtant je ne la connais pas... je l'ai déjà vu dans mes rêves, et c'est la que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais, mais elle était en danger elle ne cessait de hurler, je l'entendais pendant mon sommeil mais je n'arrivais pas à la sauver, elle m'appelait moi! Elle connaissait mon prénom mais moi j'étais sur de ne jamais l'avoir rencontrer! Que faire pour l'aide si je ne connais même pas son prénom? mais peut être que mon subconscient me joue des tours? Et si je devenais fou, non je savais qu'elle était là quelque part et qu'elle m'attendais pour que je la sauve!

J'arrive, je vais te trouver, je viendrai à ton secours...

prologue d'une toute nouvelle fiction dont j'ai eu l'idée tout à l'heure dites moi ce que vous en pensez! A bientôt cc


	2. Chapter 2 moi ce premier de la classe

Chapitre 1:  
Un ennui profond

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je vis à Forks, une toute petite ville dans l'état de Washington. Je suis en classe de première, et je suis le genre d'étudiant pas très sportif, qui n'a pas beaucoup d'amis… ou devrais-je dire pas du tout dans mon cas, ce qui est normal vous me direz étant le chouchou des profs. Quand je croise des lycéens dans les couloirs ils cherchent plutôt à m'éviter qu'à me parler, tout cela à cause d'une rumeur débile comme quoi je serais gay, alors que pas du tout, bon c'est vrai-je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, mais bon! Celle qui a lancé cette rumeur est… je n'ose même pas prononcer son nom tellement je la hais : Tanya Denali. Tout ça parce que elle m'a vu faire un câlin à un homme qui se trouve être mon père! Du coup tous les mecs me fuient parce que ils ont peur que je les viole ou je ne sais quoi d'autre et les filles m'adressent la parole pour me demander des conseils de mode ou de maquillage. N'importe quoi….  
-Salut Ed me salua ma sœur Alice en sortant de la salle de bains. Al' est ma sœur adoptive mais je l'adore, elle fait partie des personnes les plus populaires de mon lycée, mais elle me parle et me défend quand ses amies dépassent les bornes avec moi.  
-Bien et toi soeurette? Tu es prête on part dans 10 minutes en cours?  
-oui, j'arrive! Tu as prévenu Em?  
Emett est mon frère biologique, il est génial et me défend le plus qu'il peut, son seul problème… c'est qu'il passe son temps à charrier tout le monde… et surtout moi!  
-il est déjà parti il commençait plus tôt.  
-alors allons-y!

Un peu plus tard à Forks High school:  
-salut Eddy p'ti gay! Comment s'est passé ta nuit ta fais des beaux rêves à propos de toi et Orlando Bloom? Se moqua Tyler Crowley avec sa bande de petits chiens, j'ai nommé Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, Jacob Black et Sam Uley.  
-eh Tyler si on le répétait à ta maman je suis sûre qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que son Tylounichet parle comme ça! Railla Emett  
-comment tu connais mon surnom? Cria Tyler rouge de honte

-oh! Il se trouve que ta chère maman est amie avec ma tante et elle lui raconte tous tes petits secrets! donc si tu ne veux pas que toute ta petite «troupe» soit au courant du nom de ton nounours jusqu'à quand tu as mouillé ton lit la nuit, tu laisses mon frère tranquille! Compris Crowley?

-ouais c'est bon je le lâche, allez on se casse les gars!

-merci beaucoup Emett! Je te revaudrais ça.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je repensais à mon rêve de cette nuit, ça faisait plusieurs mois que je rêvais d'elle. Pour moi c'était elle, je ne connaissait rien d'elle je la voyais en train de hurler puis de tomber, et ça toutes les nuits. J 'étais persuadé de ne pas la connaître, pire: je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée.

-Ed tu rêves? On doit aller en cours! Bouges fréro!

-oui oui j'arrive Alice je.. je réfléchissais.

-hmm marmonna-t-elle.

Le problème c'est que Alice est le genre de personne à tout deviner sur tout le monde avant même qu'on le sache nous même.

J'arrivais dans la salle 312 pour le cours de philosophie, bien avant les autres, comme tout bon premier de la classe qui se respecte. Environ 10 bonnes minutes après mon arrivée mr Molina arrive enfi. Et étonnamment il ne commençait pas son cours tout de suite mais nous demanda directement de nous asseoir et de nous calmer car il avait quelque chose à nous annoncer.

-mes chères enfants, aujourd'hui dans notre classe arrive une nouvelle élève, laissez moi vous présenter mademoiselle Isabelle Swan.

Oh mon pensais-je c'est ELLE!

_Prochain chapitre dans environ une semaine ! cc_


	3. Chapter 3

Mes réponses à vos reviews:

BelLatwilight: je connais ce livre je l'ai lu et j'ai beaucoup aimé, je me suis un peu inspiré sur le fond pour mon histoire mais pour le reste ce sera totalement différent! Promis, merci beaucoup pour ces encouragements. Désolé pour Emmet je vais m'améliorer lol.

Phika 17: merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. T'inquiètes pas ça ira bientôt mieux pour notre Edward préféré.

FeliciaD: merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Et oui Tanya fait toujours des histoires! lol

Bellaandedwarddamour: merci beaucoup!

Ingrid: merci pour ton soutien.

Minicath: promis je recommence plus, c'est une erreur! Il mérite pas ça il est trop mignon! Lol

amimi31: t'inquiètes pas ca viendra! Lol

hello sweetie: merci beaucoup! a bientôt

miss aurore: merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements

un spécial merci a caro30 et louise malone sans qui je n'aurais pas pu poster, merci beaucoup les filles!

Merci aussi à toutes les autres! et surtout bonne lecture, je vous retrouve à la fin! Cc

_**chapitre 2:**_

_**moi cette solitaire**_

je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais appelez moi Bella. Je suis vampire, mais végétarien ne vous inquiétez pas! Je suis ce qu'on appelle une nomade je n'ai pas de famille ni d'ami, d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas besoin j'aime ma solitude. Je me suis attachée une seule fois à quelqu'un et IL ma trahie!

J'avais 17 ans quand IL m'a transformée, j'ai donc garder mon visage de jeune fille: le rêve de toute femme en gros. Mais en réalité j'ai 107 ans.

Bref, assez parler de moi je viens d'arriver dans la petite ville de Forks et je me suis inscrite au seul lycée de la ville: Forks High School. Et je suis persuadée que comme toujours j'aurais droit aux pensées très obscènes des jeunes, eh oui je lis dans les pensées! Vous allez me dire que c 'est génial, mais à la longue c'est très énervant.

Le lendemain au lycée:

je tombais sur un groupe de filles qui me regardait avec de la méchanceté dans le regard

_«c'est qui celle-là? une nouvelle? Elle va encore draguer tous les mecs, et il n'y en aura plus pour moi! Je vais faire semblant d'être amie avec elle comme ça je pourrais savoir ce qu'elle veux!»_

celle qui avait pensé ça était une fille blonde qui pourrait être mignonne mais on aurait dit qu'elle s'était maquillée avec une truelle et qu'elle faisait le trottoir.

_«cette fille est super belle, même si elle s'habille comme un sac, c'est pas bon pour moi ni pour Lauren ça! Elle va nous voler notre place près des beaux mecs! Faut que je sois amie avec elle comme j'ai fait avec Lauren comme ça je pourrais savoir comment elle fonctionne avec les mec_s_!_».

Ces deux mégères s'approchèrent de moi avec des sourires qui n'auraient même pas trompé un aveugle!

-bonjour je suis Lauren Mallory, tu es nouvelle ici? Me demanda la blonde

-Salut je suis Bella Swan, oui je suis nouvelle je viens d'arriver en ville, et toi qui es tu? Demandais-je à la brune.

-Je suis Jessica Stanley, bienvenue Bella! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire qui semblait totalement faux.

-Je dois vous laisser je dois aller chercher tous les papiers et les livres dont j'ai besoin à bientôt!

Elles s'éloignèrent en riant et quand elle furent assez loin et qu'elles croyaient que je n'entendrais rien elles se mirent à parler de moi... surtout en mal.

Je rentrais dans le lycée qui avait l'air assez vieux et trouvait facilement le secrétariat ou une femme avec des cheveux rouges vifs m'accueillit avec un grand sourire... pas faux celui-là.

-bonjour ma petite tu es Isabelle Swan c'est cela? Je suis Madame Cope et je m'occupe du secrétariat.

-bonjour oui c'est bien moi, je viens chercher mon emploi du temps ainsi que mes livres.

Je récupérais ce qu'elle me donna et me dirigea vers mon premier cours: philosophie.

En passant dans le couloir quelqu'un me rentra dedans, c'était une fille très petite, menue et mignonne avec des cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens.

-je suis désolée! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie? Je regardais pas devant moi... au fait je suis Alice Cullen et toi? Tu dois être Isabella Swan la nouvelle, tout le monde parlait de ton arrivée...

-Bella... appelle moi Bella, t'inquiètes pas Alice ce n'est rien j'ai connu pire, excuse moi je dois aller en cours.

-pas de problème Bella, je suis sûre qu'on deviendra de grandes amies... au fait j'adore comment tu es habillée! On ira faire du shopping ensemble si tu veux, je te passerai mon numéro. Elle me fit la bise puis partit en sautillant.

Ouf... jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un avec un tel débit de paroles, mais elle avait l'air gentille et pas hypocrite du tout, j'avais lu ses pensées et elles se résumaient à une chose: FRINGUES!

Je rentrais juste à l'heure quand le professeur un certain Mr Molina me présenta à la classe. C'est la que je vis qu'un garçon me regardait avec attention. Il était assez mignon, mais avez l'air de n'avoir aucune confiance en lui. Dès qu'il remarqua que je le regardais il rougit et baissa les yeux. Ce qui était étonnant c'est que je n'entendais pas ses pensées. Mr Molina me dit justement d'aller m'asseoir à côté de lui, Edward, c'était son nom, rougit encore plus en me voyant m'approcher; je sentais qu'il n'osait pas me parler et articula très silencieusement un «bonjour». Puis je le vis demander de sortir car sois disant il ne se sentait pas bien! Est ce que je lui faisais peur à ce point? Me cachait-il quelque chose?

alors ça vous a plus! svp je veux des reviews j'adore çaaaaa! Plus j'ai de reviews plus la suite arrivera vite a bientôt! Votre dévouée cc


	4. Chapter 4

Mes réponses à vos reviews:

amimi31: ravie de voir que ma fic te plait, merci pour ces encouragements, a bientôt!

Ingrid: merci pour toutes ces gentillesses, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Caro30: merci beaucoup! bisou

Phika17: ne t'inquiètes pas il va beaucoup aider et va se montrer très courageux... mais chaque chose en son temps, je n'en dis pas plus ;-)

vavounette: ce sera la surprise, chaque semaine tu auras de nouvelles infos! merci

rosabella01: il me plaît beaucoup aussi, il va devenir de plus en plus mignon... oui je l'attends aussi avec impatience.

Mimi2964: merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review.

Vous vous êtes toutes demander qu'est ce que Edward pourra faire sauver Bella, ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça viendra... tout de suite un nouveau chapitre.

chapitre 4:

première rencontre, nouveaux amis

POV Bella:

Je demandais moi aussi à sortir afin de vérifier qu'il allait bien. Je lui courus après, à vitesse humaine bien évidemment... je lui tapais sur l'épaule et il sursauta:

-Edward ça va? Pourquoi tu es parti si vite je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-non, non ce n'est rien, t'inquiètes pas! Pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose contre toi, je ne te connais même pas. D'ailleurs les autres seraient là ils te diraient que tu ne perds rien à me connaître.

-Je suis sûre que tu es quelqu'un de très bien, que tu es très gentil.

-Tout le monde me dit ça et tout ça à cause d'une rumeur à la con! Hurla-t-il, je suis sûre qu'une fille comme toi ne pourra jamais s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi! Et tu sais quoi arrête de te foutre de moi et va te faire des amis qui te ressemble.

Il baissa les yeux et je lui relevais le visage

-Edward quelle rumeur? Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à me moquer de tout le monde comme Tanya, dis-je en faisant la grimace.

- J'ai toujours été du genre populaire mais je ne voulais sortir avec personne. Un jour, il y a quatre ans j'étais dans la rue et je suis tombé sur mon père, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps, je l'ai donc pris dans mes bras. Mais juste à ce moment là qui passe dans la rue? Tanya, elle nous a vu.

Et dès le lendemain elle avait raconté à toute l'école que j'étais gay. Tout ça parce que j'avais refusé d'être son petit ami l'année dernière, dès qu'elle a pu m'humilier elle la fait.

-Mais je comprends pas, tu ne t'es pas défendu?

-mais si bien-sûr j'ai essayé mais personne ne m'a cru et tous mes amis m'ont lâché.

-Ecoute Edward si tu veux on peut essayer d'être amis comme ça tu ne sera plus seul.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi? On se connait même pas.

-parce que... je ne sais pas tu as l'air... bref je t'aime bien, t'es différent des autres mecs. Alors amis? Lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main. Il la pris et dit:

-amis... pour la vie.

Et là il fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout, il m'embrassa la joue et devint rouge tomate, puis il parti. Mais malheureusement il se prit les pieds dans son sac qu'il avait posé par terre et tomba, j'entendis un léger «ouille». Je me mis à rire puis lui tendis ma main pour l'aider à se relever.

-tu as les mains gelées Bella

-ah oui toujours. Désolée. Tiens je te donne mon numéro appelle moi si tu as envie de parler.

Puis je partis et rejoignis ma voiture.

Vers 3h du matin dans la chambre d'Edward,

il dormait profondément, je le regardais, il était si beau, mais j'arrêtais de le regarder. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse. Et il commença à parler dans son sommeil

-bella... non attends je viens t'aider... je suis là pour toi, non je ne lâcherai pas ta main...

C'est quoi ce délire? Il rêve de moi alors qu'on ne s'est rencontrés que aujourd'hui... on dirait qu'il était en train de me sauver, mais me sauver de quoi? Je ne pense pas être en danger.

-bella...

je me retournais je croyais qu'il s'était réveillé, mais non il dormait à poings fermés.

-Bella... non ne me laisse pas.

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et avait des larmes aux yeux, si j'avais été encore humaine j'aurais eu une attaque tellement il avait hurlé. Je me dépêchais de sortir par la fenêtre en entendant quelqu'un arriver. Une femme brune avec un air adorable entra dans la chambre, s'assit sur le lit de son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

-qu'est ce qu'il y a mon Edichou?

-c'est rien maman, juste un cauchemar... encore!

-ce n'est rien mon chéri ca va te passer allez rendors toi. On en parlera demain matin.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sortit. Edward se rendormit aussitôt, tandis que moi je retournai à mon appartement. Lorsque je repartis vers la forêt pour me trouver à manger, après m'être changée je me jurais de parler à Edward de son cauchemar, mais comment lui en parler sans qu'il sache que je suis au courant? et pourquoi il avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes?

ça vous a plu?

Reviews svppppp!


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews:

oliveronica masen cullen: merci beaucoup

vavounette: peut être quelques réponses dans ce chapitre qui sait... suspens

phika17: t'inquiètes pas c'est juste le début =)

chapitre 5: à la recherche de Bella

POV ?:

Ca fait maintenant plusieurs mois que je la cherche... Bella Swan mon amour, j'ai fait la bétise de la quitter et maintenant je m'en veux! Bien-sûr ça n'allait plus très bien entre nous mais je faisais des efforts. J'ai des principes, je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte sans moi et qu'elle parle à d'autres hommes, je pars du principe que quand on aime quelqu'un on ne doit voir personne d'autre.

Donc de temps en temps je lui mettais une petite claque de rien du tout mais c'était pour la remettre dans le droit chemin, vous allez me dire que je suis fou mais c'est ma manière de vivre.

Donc il y a quelques mois mon amour s'est enfuie et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis. Je veux la récupérer à tout prix et je tuerais quiconque se mettra en travers de mon chemin, j'ai revu les parents de Bella et ils ont une totale confiance en moi, ils veulent que je la retrouve et que l'on se marient. Mais cette garce raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle n'a plus de famille et pas d'ami. Et MOI je suis qui? Il faut que je me calme je n'énerve très facilement et dans ces cas là c'est très dur de me calmer. Je suis quelqu'un de très gentil mais il ne faut pas me contrarier. Bella s'en est d'ailleurs rendu compte à plusieurs reprises... la pauvre. Une femme se doit de satisfaire son petit-ami quand il le désire, un jour elle avait refusé et j'ai dû la forcer à coucher avec moi. Elle n'a pas à me désobéir.

Je le dis je veux la retrouver, la ramener, l'épouser et si elle ne montre le signe que d'une petite opposition je la tue de mes mains.

-Démétri? M'appela Aro mon maître, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite va me chercher une humaine bien tendre que je m'amuse avec elle.

-oui mon maître dis-je, je m'inclinai et sortit de la pièce.

Quand je fus assez loin je hurlais JE LE HAIS!

-pourquoi cries tu comme ça Dém? Me demanda Jane ma cousine

-c'est Aro, je ne le supporte plus! Il me sort pas les yeux.

Je la laissais puis me dis que dès demain je quitterais Volterra pour partir à la recherche de ma bien aimée. J'avais consulté le conseil des vampires et j'avais appris que Bella allait bientôt trouver l'amour et que elle serait bientôt marquée du sceau, ou dans le meilleur des cas, pour moi bien-sûr , son amour sera un humain et rien ne sera possible entre eux le sceau ne pourra pas l'atteindre et son amour mourra. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter que je préfèrerais la deuxième option, mais pour cela il allait falloir que je la retrouve et vite.

Bella Swan j'arrive.

Pdv Edward:

je repensais encore à mon rêve de cette nuit dans ma douche mais cette fois-ci il y avait eu un détail qui ne m'avait pas échappé: lorsque Bella tombait quelqu'un se trouvait de l'autre côté du ravin et avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il faisait tellement sombre que je n'avais pas pu voir son visage.

Lorsque je descendis dans la cuisine ma mère était réveillé et préparait le petit déjeuner, elle avait un air soucieux sur le visage.

-qu'est ce qu'il se passe maman?

-rien me répondit-elle ne t'en fais pas mon chéri assieds toi c'est presque prêt.

Quelques minutes plus tard je montais dans ma voiture et arrivait au lycée. J'avais un grand sourire sur le visage parce que j'avais vu la plus belle des filles de la terre: Bella, elle attendait juste devant l'entrée et pianotait sur son portable. Je m'approchais d'elle:

-bonjour Bella

-bonjour Edward ça va?

-très bien. Dis moi je voulais te demander... comme un abruti je me mis a rougir

-oui? Dit elle

-tu veux bien passer chez moi après les cours pour travailler ou ce que tu veux d'autre? Lui demandais-je avec mon plus beau sourire, elle souriait aussi et me répondit:

-bien sûr Ed sans problème je serais très contente de voir ta maison.

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnerie retentit. Bella devait aller en sport pendant que moi j'avais cours d'anglais, je me séparais d'elle à contre coeur. Mais j'avais à peine fais 10 pas, que quelqu'un m'attrapa par mon blouson et me frappa au visa, je m'évanouis en ne sachant même pas qui m'avait agressé.

Mais qui peut bien avoir frappé Edward? Démétri? Jacob? Jasper? Emett?

Un bon point à celle qui trouve la bonne réponse! Lol

mettez moi plein de reviews svppp!


End file.
